


would it really kill you if we kissed?

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: full of life and full of love [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 6 + 1 fic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Team STRQ - Freeform, couple of platonic kisses, i forgot tai/summer lol, poly strq except for raven and qrow cause that is weird, six kisses and one sad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: kiss:verb,  definition: touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting.





	1. care

Qrow was always a sad kid. Raven thought nothing of it. He was whiny and a loser and she was just annoyed with him. It took years before she understood it was a real problem. The contrast of his moods was frightening- one month he was so reckless and more than happy, the next he’d be so distraught she felt like she needed to mother him. He was most often like that, even when they got to school. 

It was the middle of the day on a weekend. Summer had tried to coax him out of bed, promising food and fun, maybe even some training, and he had weakly tried a “maybe later?” 

She pulled Raven into the hallway, telling Tai she’d catch up. Her silver eyes were concerned.

“Has he always been like this?”

“Like what?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Depressed, Raven. He’s depressed.”

Raven looked away.

“It’s none of your business, Summer.”

“You’re my teammates. It’s my business to take care of him as best as I can.” Red and silver gazes met until Summer spoke again, more softly. “Is there something I should know about?”

“No. Stay out of it.”

“But-”

“I’m serious. Go with Tai. I’ll take care of it. Just bring some food back.”

Summer bit her lip, wanting to say more, but nodded, turned, and went the same way Tai had. Raven went back into their room, surprised to see Qrow sitting up with a dull expression.

“You were talking about me, weren’t you?”

Raven couldn’t lie to her brother.

“Yeah. Summer was sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong.”

He smiled, with no feeling behind it.

“She tries so hard.”

Raven shrugged.

“I guess.” 

He looked away.

“I should have gone with them, I just…”

The guilt in his voice was overwhelming for both of them. She went over to him, pushing gently. He allowed it, and laid back down. “I get it,” Raven said, and softly kissed his cheek. “You don’t have to explain.”

He smiled at her before closing his eyes. 


	2. a first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is partially inspired from [this post](https://badass-bunny.tumblr.com/post/155553142607/yang-dad-who-was-your-first-kiss-taiyang)  
> and also bc poly summer gives me life

A whisper and a hand on her shoulder woke her.

“Summer. I can’t sleep.”

She cracked open an eye, sleepiness overcoming her maternal concerns. She mumbled a “what, Raven?” before turning to her other side. Raven simply tugged at her shoulder until she rolled onto her back. “Fine.” She moved over, leaving room for the other girl, and turned onto her side to face away from her. Summer felt Raven slip underneath her blankets, and scoot herself right behind Summer.

It was nice. For like two minutes. Raven tossed and turned, restlessly kicking her legs and rearranging the blankets. Summer sat up. 

“Raven. What do you want from me?”

She rolled onto her stomach to smile at her. “I wanna go talk.” Summer sighed. 

“Fine.”

Raven nearly did a flip off of her bed, bouncing on her toes once she hit the floor. Summer could see the smile on her face despite the darkness. Raven got like this, sometimes. So did Qrow. It had attracted attention from both her and Tai, yet the twins refused to talk about it. Maybe by indulging her, she could get some answers. 

Summer put her cloak on over her pajamas, knowing Raven’s favorite spot was the rooftop. The two girls went up together, Raven taking long quick strides and Summer struggling to keep up. They settled against the eaves, and Summer couldn’t help but stare at the moon for a moment. It was so beautiful. She turned to Raven, trying to not listen to the way she tapped her foot. 

“So what’s up with you and Tai?”

Raven had a small smile on her face. “You know, I don’t really know. We’ve kissed and stuff but he’s too shy to say anything. I think it’s hilarious.”

Summer had to ask. 

“What’s kissing like? It seems really weird.”

“It’s- wait, what?”

Summer turned, profile illuminated in the moonlight, blinking her big stupid beautiful eyes at her. “What?” Raven stared at her. 

“You’ve never been kissed before?” Summer shook her head. “How is that  _ possible _ ?”

She ducked her head, cheeks flushing red. “Nobody’s ever liked me that much.” 

Raven looked away, a thought popping into her head. Summer watched her face, nervous at the expression she had. What was she thinking? She tended to be unpredictable when she was like this- or all the time. More like all the time. 

“Come here.” Raven beckoned her closer, Summer scooting to press their thighs together. “It’s ridiculous that you haven’t been kissed.” Summer paused. She couldn’t mean- “Do you want to?”

She meant it. Her thoughts turned into incoherent screeches. Raven was cool and confident and so attractive and everything she wasn’t! Raven wanted to kiss her!

Summer had nothing to say except an “uhm, yes.” Raven smiled and leaned in, gentle lips meeting Summer’s. The internal screeches turned into screams. It was  _ soft  _ and  _ nice  _ and- oh. Raven drew back, watching Summer’s face. She laughed, not meanly, but it was still a laugh.

“You’re too cute.” Summer smiled awkwardly, biting back a  _ could we do that again? _ Raven stood up, offering her hand. “You should go back to bed. I’ll be fine.” Summer took her hand, nodding absently. 

They held hands all the way back to their room, and it was finally official for her. She had crushes on all of her teammates. Falling back into her bed, Summer stared at the ceiling. How did this happen to her? She was their leader. She couldn’t be romantically attached! Especially when two of the others had a thing! 

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, and took a deep breath. Whatever. No one would know. 

Summer went to sleep, comforted by that fact.


	3. soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic started out as a 5 + 1, but I forgot Tai/Summer. So then it was 6 +1. But now I think it's just going to be about lots of kisses because I thought about Tai and Qrow giving babby Yang and Ruby forehead kisses and I am WEAK.

Raven stared at her boyfriend in the moonlight. They had taken to sleeping in the same bed. Summer had stormed up to them that next morning, intimidating Tai despite her small stature, firmly telling them that if she heard  _ anything _ during the night, she would make them both regret it. He had meekly nodded. Despite that memory, she smiled. Summer was just jealous. She saw right through her- Summer had so much love in her heart that she loved all of them. More than platonically. Raven didn’t mind. Tai was too enveloped in their relationship to notice. She brought her thoughts back to him, smiling. Tai was so easy to love. Too easy. It scared her. He was so in love with her- everyone knew it. And her? She didn’t know. Sure, the attraction was there, yet… Her definition of love could be skewed. She knew that better than anyone. Maybe she was using him. Maybe she wasn’t. 

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was now. She leaned forward to kiss him, leaving it chastely on his lips. To her surprise, he followed. His eyes were cracked open, a fond smile on his face. 

“What are you thinking about?” he murmured, and she couldn’t lie.

“You.”

He beamed at her. She couldn’t help but think him a fool. How could he love someone like her? Her thoughts were interrupted by his lips on hers, and they kissed, close to each other as possible. It grew more passionate, hands wandering, sounds slipping, until- a pillow was thrown at them. 

They both looked to their left, meeting Qrow’s angry gaze. “Go to  _ sleep _ ,” he hissed at them, and immediately flopped down. Raven smirked, and  was about to kiss him again when he touched her face.

“He’s right,” Tai whispered, and Raven rolled her eyes.

“Fine.”

Tai kissed her forehead, and gathered her close in his arms. They fell asleep like that, and Raven’s thoughts of love were quieted.    



	4. finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE for qrow/summer I'm not going to lie  
> (i also. love bipolar branwens lmAO)

Qrow woke before it was his watch. The moon was bright enough to be almost daylight, and he was a restless sleeper anyway. Summer crept over to him, trying not to disturb the sleeping couple, and gently shook him. He sat up, smiling at her.

“Already up.”

She nodded, and beckoned him over to where she had been sitting.

“Come here.”

He raised an eyebrow, but followed. Just like he always would. She sat back down, and he settled beside her, his lanky limbs strange next to hers. Out of habit, he pulled his flask out of his pocket and toyed with it.

“What’s up?”

She held her hand out. Qrow raised an eyebrow, dubious expression on his face. She looked at him more intently. “Give it to me,” she said, tone firm. He looked down at his own hands, finally realizing what she meant.

“No.”

She took in a breath. “Give it. I need to talk to you.”

He rolled his eyes.

“About what?”

“Important things!”

“Whatever, Summer.”

She tapped her foot impatiently, jawline tight.

“I’m not going to let you hide behind it.”

He sighed, deep in his chest. “Fine,” he muttered, handing his flask over. Summer took it, tucking it into a pocket.

“Let’s talk.”

He nodded silently, eyes on her. She sucked in a deep breath and talked.

"I'm worried about you. I've been worried about you since we became a team. Qrow... you can't just throw yourself in front of every Grimm. The three of us know how to take care of ourselves. And I- I doubt your judgement sometimes." His expression had soured, and his fingers twitched. "And your drinking has gotten worse! I don't understand. But I want to."

She placed her hand on his, earnest voice and gesture breaking through his walls. “Talk to me?” she whispered, and Qrow could see her out of the corner of his eye. He had never known how to say no to her.

“It doesn’t matter, Summer. I-”

“You matter.”

He scoffed. “Sure,” he said, tone sarcastic. Summer’s face fell, and she struggled to get the words out.

“How can you- you think you don’t matter? You’re on a team with your sister and your best friend, and _me_ -”

He slung an arm around her shoulder, still not looking at her. “It’s not about you. Just something I’ve always known.” He felt her lean into him, and his heart fluttered. She didn’t know- did she? She couldn’t know. She liked Tai. And Raven. And not him.

“I don’t know a lot about you, Qrow. Or Raven. Why is that?”

“Nothing you need to know,” he said with a small smile.

He saw her pout out of the corner of his eye. It was too cute to be effective.

“But I want to know.”

He sighed.

“Why are you trying so hard?”

She was was silent, for a moment. Her voice came out as a whisper. “Because I really care about you,” Summer said, looking at him despite his sullen expression. Tentatively, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Qrow turned to face her, indecipherable expression in his eyes. Summer opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but closed it when he touched her face. It was a gentle graze of his fingers against her jaw, a touch that she could even call… adoring? Was _that_ what was in his expression? Her eyes were wide as he came closer, whispering a question.

“Can I?”

She nodded, heart racing in her chest. They leaned in at the same time, knocking their faces together, and she smiled into the kiss. It was soft, shy, and a little awkward- neither of them knew how to kiss. But it was nice. Summer let out a small sigh when he drew back, his hand lingering on her face.They looked at each other. “Do you understand now?” she asked, voice kind. His face fell.

“I wish you would let it go, Summer…”

“No.”

“You are so damn _stubborn_.”

She smiled. “You know it,” she whispered, and kissed him again- a little peck, but a kiss nonetheless. He looked startled, and she had to apologize. “Sorry. I always want to do that.”

His eyes only went wider. “A-always?”

Her cheeks flushed.

“Um- yes.”

“Don’t you have a thing for Tai?”

She bit her lip.

“You could say that.”

“What about Raven?”

“Her too.”

“Then why are you kissing _me_?”

He was hurt. Summer touched his face, tilting it back so he would look at her.

“I- I like all three of you. I never meant to tell anyone.”

He closed his eyes. “Who do you like best?”

“That’s not fair.” He shrugged. “I can’t pick a favorite. Does it really matter?”

He smirked at her, but she could see the depths of emotion in his red- maybe even ruby- eyes. “It’s fine.” She sighed, about to press further, when he cut her off. “Go to sleep, Summer. It’s my turn for watch.” She pursed her lips, a little annoyed. But he stood up and offered his hand. She took it, noting their temperature difference, and let him pull her up. Out of nowhere, he kissed her forehead. She blushed, and tiptoed to kiss him one last time.

“Goodnight, Qrow,” she said, voice soft, and he could do nothing but nod. She turned away to go to her sleeping bag, and he watched her before sitting down and staring at the moon.


	5. wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go into this assuming Qrow and Summer are together, Ruby is Qrow's kid. I may someday post the fic where Qrow tells Summer he doesn't want to raise their child, but it's a work in progress for now. Just consider this the aftermath.

Summer was crying when he opened the door. It was earth-shattering, to see his leader in so much distress. He opened his mouth for questioning, for comforting, but she spoke first.

“He left me,” she said through sobs, and Taiyang put his hand on her back and guided her in. He sat her at the kitchen table, watching Summer put her head in her hands before getting up to make her tea. Something, anything to ease her pain. He stared at the slowly warming water, listening to her cry. He didn’t know what to do. 

She finally said something, pausing and hiccuping so much that Tai couldn’t even figure out what she said. 

“Um,” was the only thing he managed to come up with. Sure, he was experienced with partners leaving, yet how was he to deal with an extremely emotional pregnant woman? Finally, the water boiled, and he put some sort of teabag in it and brought it to her, taking a seat as well. 

“I’m sorry, Summer. What... what even happened?”

She put her hands around the teacup, finally taking some deep breaths and talking.

“He doesn’t want to raise her with me,” and Tai’s head spun. Both siblings? Leaving? How  _ could  _ they? Her eyes, usually so lively, were dull. “He thinks his Semblance will ruin us. I don’t-” her voice broke- “don’t understand. Why?”

“You know Qrow, he’s just…”

“I thought he was happier! Happy with  _ me _ !”

Tai reached across the table to hold her hand. 

“I thought the same thing about Raven.”

She nodded, tears still falling. He stood.

“Come here, Summer.” 

She sighed tearfully, getting up. Tai gathered her as close as he could with her swollen torso, letting her set her wet face on his chest. They held each other, years of friendship and a familial bond keeping them tightly knit. Her shaking shoulders slowed, and after a moment, she looked up. Silver eyes met blue. And she seemed to make a choice.

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, placed her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. Summer kissed him. It was desperate and messy and tasted like tears and- he hadn’t known he wanted this. His hands came to hold her waist, just a gentle touch. At that, she shoved herself away from him with a sharp breath. 

“No- no. We can’t.”

He nodded, biting back the  _ but we both want to, don’t we? _ that was on his mind. 

“What can we do?”

Her face tightened. “Nothing right now. We’re both hurting, Tai. It’s not fair,” she said, choking up.    
“To us- or to him, or her.” Her eyes were full of tears. But- he had always listened to her.

“Okay.”

Summer rubbed her face. “I should go.” Tai watched her expression, staying quiet. She continued just to fill the silence. “Qrow went somewhere, I guess, so…”

“I’ll walk you.” His tone left no room for disagreement. She smiled before turning to take her jacket off the chair, and he got his from the hook next to the door.

They walked back to Summer’s, quiet, but with her hand on his arm. She couldn’t stop thinking. She loved Qrow. She always had. But Tai… she loved him too. Not like she loved Qrow, their intimate love was different. Tai had always been at arm’s length because of Raven. But now she was gone. She shook her thoughts off. Tai was hurting. She was pregnant. It wouldn’t be right. 

Even if it felt like it. 


End file.
